


Four Hollow Thrones

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once were four siblings that ruled with a golden fist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hollow Thrones

There once were four siblings that ruled with a golden fist

The oldest was King Peter 

a king of magnificent

with kind eyes and a loyalty 

to all that he knows

The next was Queen Susan

The gentle 

With balls and battle 

no foe could match 

The third is King Edmund 

A man of fairness in all

a battle of wits 

never he fails 

The youngest is Queen Lucy 

the Valiant she was called 

A bright smile and a kind word 

was all one heard 

but in the end that was once ago 

and know all that's left is four hollow thrones


End file.
